El cambio
by kitai sukai
Summary: De estar a la deriva a pasar una vida llena de lujos, fue lo que le pasó a Tsuna después de un cierto dia donde conoce cierto rubio que siente una gran atracción... advertencia YAOI pareja principal G27 (Giotto x Tsuna)
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna! bueno este es el segundo fanfic que escribo :D yay! cada vez voy mejorando... bueno esta historia se me ocurrió con un sueño "normal" que tuve no esos fumados que casi siempre tengo.

Bueno espero que les guste

Advertencia: .-. ahora nada, en los siguientes capítulos si

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

* * *

El pequeño niño creía que había pasado mal antes de vivir en la calle pero así como las cosas pueden mejorar también pueden empeorar pero tenía muchos problemas, se enfermaba fácilmente. Abusaban de él, y aún cuando creía que su vida iba mal llegó un día en el que ciertos hombres ebrios entraron en su callejón con una niña, más o menos de 15 años, a rastras, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, y el niño decidió ayudarla o por lo menos intentarlo, al final ambos niños salieron malheridos y los hombres bastantes alegres de haber conseguido lo he querían y de paso descargar su enfado con un infante. El niño se encontraba muy malherido y lleno de moretones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía soportar más, se recargó sobre una pared para caer sobre el frío suelo hasta que lentamente perdió el conocimiento.

Al día siguiente se despertó con el cuerpo todo a dolorido, sintió que alguien le llamaba, volteo a ver de que se trataba y se encontró con un hombre de 25 años con el pelo Rubio y con unos ojos azules penetrantes.

"Niño ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el pelirrubio. •Que raro normalmente a las personas no les importo• pensaba el niño el cual asentía para responder la pregunta del pelirrubio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto esperanzado el ojiazul.

" Tsu-tsu-tsunayoshi Sawada" dijo Tsuna con miedo, el cual desapareció cuando el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño, Tsuna no podía creer que ese hombre, que se veía de la alta sociedad, le estuviera hablando y menos sonriendo, sentía que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su corta vida.

"Bueno de ahora en Adelante te llamarás Tsunayoshi di Vongola" dijo el pelirrubio dándole la mano a Tsuna.

o0o0o

Un pelirrubio se encontraba aburrido en el cuarto en el que se estaba hospedando, quería salir a ver la ciudad, y conocer esa misteriosa cultura, pero se lo estaba impidiendo todo ese montón de papeleo que tenía que hacer. Decidió ignorarlo y salió del cuarto. Tomó el elevador y presionó el botón para bajar al lobby. Una ves allí fue a la puerta donde el botones se inclinó y le abrió la puerta para salir a las frías calles de invierno de Nanimori.

El pelirrubio se encontraba entre las calles, esperando de que sus acompañantes y amigos no lo encontraran porque sabia que lo iban a regañar por haber dejado todo el papeleo a medias. El pelirrubio si que tenia frío a si que fue a una cafetería, se sentó en una de las mesas que se encontraban desocupadas, todas las mujeres que estaban presentes no dejaban de mirar al pelirrubio. 'Ah… como siempre' pesaba el pelirrubio. Después de unos minutos de acerco la mesera, toda tímida, para poder pedir la orden del pelirrubio, el cual pidió un café expreso. Pasaron otros minutos y la chica llego con el pedido, el pelirrubio tomo la taza y empezó a beber ese liquido marrón con sabor amargo. Como le gustaba ese sabor pensaba el pelirrubio, cuando se termino el café fue a la caja para pagar, para después volver a salir a las frías calles.

Si que hacia frío pensaba el pelirrubio guardando las manos el los bolsillos de su saco. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un callejón no muy bello, por así decirlo, pudo ver que había un niño, con pelo castaño, acostado en el frío suelo. Se acerco el pelirrubio al niño, podía ver que era un niño pequeño de estatura, y estaba golpeado y lleno de heridas.

"Niño ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el pelirrubio. Pudo observar como este abría los ojos con sorpresa y este asentía en respuesta. El pelirrubio pensaba que el chico tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones con caramelo, nunca pensó ver una creatura así en la calle.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó el pelirrubio esperanzado.

"Tsu-tsu-tsunayoshi Sawada" contesto el castaño con miedo reflejados en sus ojos, al pelirrubio no le agradó que este tuviera así que le dedico una sonrisa.

"Bueno de ahora en adelante te llamaras Tsunayoshi di Vongola" Dijo el pelirrubio dándole la mano al niño castaño para que lo siguiera.

* * *

Awwww! que bonitoooo lo adopto hahahaha se preguntaran como esto fue de un sueño pues... yo soñe que mi padres me abandonaban y me dejaban en la calle ¬¬ y se me ocurrio y porque no le pasa eso a Tsuna, para despues lo adopte Giotto... awww! como me gusta esa pareja :P

bueno kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola minna! n.n bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia :D Perdon por no actualizar antes pero es que en la escuela me dejaron hacer una lamina de puntillismo y decidí hacer a los arcobalenos demás de que los plumones son los Rotuladores (punto extra fino) , ya se porque no algo más sencillo ¬¬ es que me gusta complicarme la vida ^-^'. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me inspiran a continuar :D

**AlexOkami **son excelentes tus historias la verdad es que ya las había leído antes y me encantan... y espero que termines tus historias suerte. **Usagi grecia desu **espero que te siga gustando la historia… hahahaha ya se mi sueño todo raro y como termino en esto? Pero en fin. **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** yo también lo espero… se me acaba la imaginación muy rápido (espera eso se puede acabar? xD) **Usasy-san **espero que te siga gustando n.n **Liziprincsama **ya se son tan hermosos juntos *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* creo que si… pero no importa xD Eh?! Tengo que pensar… se la comió un tiburón hahahaha, la verdad es que no se! Nunca pensé en eso y menos pensé en que las personas les importara la chica en fin, a ponerme a pensar. **Nate-Awesome-Kirland **Yay! espero que te siga gustando :D. **Katekyo1827R27X27 **lo see! Es tan bello, si ya encontró una persona que lo cuidará y amará que bello n.n

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Tsuna, antes de que se dejara guiar volteo a ver hacia el callejón para ver como estaba la chica de la noche pasada, pero solamente encontró un callejón vacío. Así que como no había nadie se dejó guiar por el pelirrubio entre las calles de Nanimori, alguna de las veces el niño se distraía y terminaba siendo jalado, así que el castaño trato de no distraerse para no ser una carga para su nuevo dueño, hasta que pararon enfrente de un hotel de lujo, si no olvidaba era de tipo GT*. Tsuna no creía que el pelirrubio estuviera hospedado allí, era casi imposible que la persona que estaba parado a lado y agarrándole la mano fuera un millonario. Ahora que lo recordaba no sabía el nombre de aquella persona, podía suponer que su apellido era 'di Vongola' por haberlo renombrado Tsunayoshi di Vongola. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la edificación, salió un grupo de 5 personas, las cuales parecían muy importartes. Estas voltearon a ver al pelirrubio y se acercaron, Tsuna tuvo mucho miedo y optó por colocarse detrás del pelirrubio.

"Giotto ¿Dónde te habías metido?" pregunto un hombre que tenía el pelo 'rojo' mas bien rosa hasta el cuello, también tenía un tatuaje rojo en todo el lado derecho de la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, Tsuna ya sabía el nombre del pelirrubio 'Giotto'.

Giotto empezó a reírse y coloco su mano libre en la cabeza. "G no te enojes, solamente salí un rato para despejarme del papeleo".

"Hmmm… Y ¿Quién es ese?" Dijo un hombre de pelo rubio-platino, este tenía una mirada muy penetrante con esos ojos azules-fríos. De la nada sacó unas esposas moradas, decidido a usarlas.

Giotto enseguida cambio su expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad, bajando su mano donde la coloco a lado del castaño y con la otra mano apretó más el agarre que tenía con el castaño que se encontraba detrás. Todos los demás acompañantes voltearon a ver al pequeño castaño asustado que se encontraba detrás de su jefe y amigo.

"Nufufufu~ ¿De dónde sacaste este lindo conejito?" Tsuna sintió como alguien lo agarraba por detrás, puedo observar que era un hombre que tenía el pelo color azul… ¿eléctrico? Y tenía un peinado de piña y su cabeza era como la de un melón. Este hombre abrazó a Tsuna, que al acto grito con toda su fuerzas, no quería que lo volvieran a lastimar. En ese momento Giotto separo al peli-azul de Tsuna.

"No vuelvas a tocar a Tsunayoshi, Deamon." Dijo Giotto furioso. Todos podía sentir la atmosfera tensa ocasionada por Deamon y Giotto, así que un pelinegro decidió tranquilizarlos. "Ma~Ma. Tranquilos" Dijo el pelinegro, se acerco a Tsuna y se agacho para poder verlo bien. "Hola mi nombre es Asari y él tuyo" le dedico una sonrisa para que también se calmara el pequeño castaño.

"Tsunayoshi… pero me gusta más que me digan Tsuna" el castaño también sonrió haciendo que todos los presentes se calmaran y sonrieran, a excepción del pelirrubio-platino.

"Tsuna te voy a presentar a mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo" dijo Giotto. "Bueno este es G, mi mejor amigo y mano derecha" señalando al pelirrojo (peli-rosa xD) "Este es Kuckle" señalo a un pelinegro que este gritó "Es un gusto en conocerte Tsuna ¡AL EXTREMO!" Tsuna sentía como se quedaba sordo por unos instantes. "Él es Alaude" Presentó al peli-platino que en respuesta este dijo 'hmm' sin interés y se fue. "Hahaha como vez Alaude no es muy sociable, además que no le gusta con las multitudes, bueno ya conociste a Asari" Y este respondió con una sonrisa. Giotto solto un suspiro y dijo " Y él es Deamon" Deamon volteo a ver a Tsuna "Es un gusto en conocerte conejito" dijo con una sonrisa un poco pervertida que asustó a Tsuna.

G se acercó a Giotto y comenzaron a hablar, Tsuna no les entendía nada, suponía que estaban hablando en otro idioma para que él no entendiera nada, lo cual lo lograron. Se podía suponer que la conversación era importante porque todos los presentes tenían una cara muy seria.

"Non mi importa" dijo Giotto terminando la conversación. Tomó a Tsuna y se lo llevó dentro del hotel, pasaron por el área de la Recepción que era grande y muy lujoso, las columnas que se encontraban dentro eran columnas gruesas de luz cubiertas con pequeñas piezas de madera, también se encontraban varios sillones los cuales eran de color blanco, algunos de estos no tenían respaldo haciéndolos verse mas casuales, también entre los conjuntos de salas, por verlo así, estaban unas mesitas de cristal y unas cuantas masetas llenas de plantas tropicales. Siguieron caminado por el Lobby, este era enorme, tenia una parte con desnivel que en la parte baja de este, se encontraban unos sillones blancos redondos con unos cojines de color café, tenían también unas sombrillas blancas que tenían luz propia y la base era de madera. Cada conjunto de sillón con sombrilla tenia como un barandal de madera que los separaba. Se encontraban unas lámparas muy suaves que parecían que eran velas y todos esa área tenía diferentes tipos de plantas exóticas. El piso era de madera y como por el centro se encontraba una fuente de piso. Se podía observar los diferentes pisos que tenían un barandal de vidrio, que en total eran 15 pisos, el cual en el último colgaban unas platas que caían hasta el Lobby. Giotto volteo a ver a Tsuna y se empezó a reírse por la expresión que tenía el castaño de sorpresa.

Tomaron el elevador, en el cuál Giotto presiono el botón para subir al último piso, cuando llegamos se abrieron la puertas Tsuna vio que el estilo del pasillo seguía siendo el mismo que en el Lobby, pero no pudo observar bien porque Giotto lo jalo para que lo acompañara, se detuvieron en la puerta número 1507, Giotto sacó la tarjeta que la deslizó para poder abrir la puerta. Tsuna cada vez se sentía peor no sabía para que lo quería esa persona millonaria que le sonría tan cálidamente, Tsuna pensó que después de ver aquel Lobby no se sorprendería con nada pero cuando entró al cuarto se quedó sin aire de la cosa tan lujosa que se encontraba dentro. Por así decirlo el cuarto tenía una sala, un comedor, una pantalla gigantesca, una cama King-size con un edredón de color blanco, con una sobre cama negra, un balcón con vista espectacular de la ciudad de Nanimori en Invierno.

"Siente libre de hacer lo que quieras" dijo el pelirrubio. Tsuna lo volteo a ver y pudo observar que este tenía una mirada algo triste, al castaño no le agrado así que se acerco y lo agarro de la cara para regalarle una sonrisa.

Giotto se sintío atraído hacia esos ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa suya, realmente en ese momento se sintió tentado a probar los labios de ese pequeño niño, pero usando todo su autocontrol logro controlarse a sus impulsos. Para tratar de calmarse se separo del castaño y se fue a sentarse al sillón que se encontraba y de reojo vio que Tsuna tenia una cara de duda, recordó que el castaño estaba herido y tenía curiosidad de saber como había resultado herido. "Tsuna" llamó el pelirrubio, Tsuna se acerco para ver que era lo que quería.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?" Tsuna se puso nervioso y volteo a ver al suelo, realmente le daba vergüenza.

"… Etto… Digamos que ayer vi a un grupo de hombres que entraron al callejón con una chica, quise ayudarle pero no pude lo único que logre fue que la lastimaran más a ella… pero hoy no la vi así que seguramente regreso a su… casa…" termino el castaño casi en un susurro, al ver que la chica si tenía un lugar a donde regresar.

"Pues que valiente de tu parte" Dijo Giotto abrazando al castaño. "Espérame aquí voy a conseguirte algo de comida" Giotto pudo observar que se le iluminaban los ojos al castaño y su estomagó gruñía de felicidad, así que se paró y fue a la puerta para salir del cuarto en busca de la comida para el castaño.

Cuando el pelirrubio salió del cuarto Tsuna se tiro al suelo pensando en que día tan más agitado había tenido. El castaño se paró y en un espejo vio que su aspecto no era muy agradable a la vista, se seguía preguntando porque alguien como Giotto lo había recogido de la calle. Al ver que su aspecto era terrible fue al baño observo por varios segundo la bañera que se encontraba delante suyo, que era innecesariamente grande, se acerco y abrió la llave para que se llenara la bañera. Cuando estaba esperando vio varios frascos de no se que cosa, que llamarón la atención del castaño, tomó uno y lo abrió, si que olía bien era como a una fruta con miel, tomó otro pero al voltearse tiro el frasco anterior que todavía se encontraba abierto.

"¡Hiiiee! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando me esto a mi?!" Chillaba Tsuna limpiando el suelo con una toalla que se encontró, una vez todo limpio se fijo que la bañera estaba llena y cerró la llave, se empezó a quitar la ropa que lo cubría, volvió a verse en el espejo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y heridas superficiales, como raspones, cortadas, etc. Tsuna soltó un suspiro y se metió a la bañera, el castaño se sentía muy bien, en una completa relajación, recargo la cabeza en la orilla de la tina, cerro lentamente los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

_El castaño se encontraba en una pequeña cocina y una mujer ya mayor con el pelo castaño hasta el cuello, que se le veía molesta._

_" Tsuna no sirves para nada, eres un completo inútil " Le decía una mujer con los ojos chocolate que se mostraban una mirada de desprecio. "Perdón Oka-san no volveré a repetir". Dijo Tsuna entre sollozos. _

_"Enserio eres un completo inútil" Tsuna sentía como la mujer le daba un golpe en la mejilla. "Ya vete no quiero volverte a ver". Tsuna no podía dejar de llorar relamente le había dolido mucho ese golpe. La mujer estuvo tentada a volver a golpear a su hijo por no dejar de llorar. "¡Cállate! No soporto verte llorar. ¡No soporto verte! " La mujer tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y se acercó al castaño._

Tsuna se despertó llorando y acelerado del sueño que había tenido, odiaba tener recuerdos en sus sueños, lo único que lograban era que el castaño recordara todo su pasado. El castaño salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo. Vació la bañera y salió del baño, vio que el pelirrubio todavía no regresaba. Se iba a vestir, pero no sabía con que, no se iba a volver a poner la ropa que traía, pero tampoco tenía mucha opción ya que el castaño no tenia más ropa y no es que quería agarrar la ropa de Giotto. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de nuevo su ropa escucho como abrían la puerta.

"Ya regrese" Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa, volteo a ver al castaño que todavía se encontraba con la toalla que le cubría el pequeño y delgado cuerpo, el pelirrubio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de aquella pequeña figura. "Ah que bien ya tomaste un baño" dijo sin voltear a ver al castaño. "Lamento tardarme tanto, es que en el camino recordé que no tenías mas ropa y decidí parame en unas tiendas para comprarte" Giotto le paso la bolsa a Tsuan, donde contenía las prendas para el castaño.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Tsuna sonrojado, entró de nuevo al baño con la bolsa. Cuando salió de nuevo tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, playera de color naranja apagado.

"Escogí lo mas sencillo, porque no sabía que te gustaba…" Dijo Giotto un poco apenado.

"Etto… No pasa nada… Muchas gracias" dijo de nuevo el castaño. Psarón unos segundos muy silencios los cuales fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido del estomago de Tsuna.

"Ah es cierto" Giotto se fue al comedor y se sentó. "Aquí esta la comida". Tsuna se acercó un tomo asiento, olio aquel platillo, tenia un olor exquisito. "Es quattro formaggi risotto" Dijo el pelirrubio como si nada y Tsuna puso una cara de no te entendí ni pio. "Hahaha cierto, cierto no hablas italiano… Bueno es arroz a los cuatro quesos" Ah que diferencia pensó Tsuna y empezó a comer esas exquisites de comida.

"Tsuna ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Catorce" dijo Tsuna. "Etto… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Giotto-san" pregunto sonrojado.

"Eh… ¿Yo? Tengo veinticinco. Tsuna por favor omite el san" Giotto volteo a ver hacia el balcón y luego hacia a Tsuna. "Tsuna me voy a regresar mañana a Italia y quería que te fueras conmigo".

"Enserio" Tsuna abrazó a Giotto y luego lo soltó y volteo a ver hacia el suelo todo sonrojado.

* * *

Yay! xD se van a ir a Italia y los dos todos sonrojados ñ.ñ Hahaha… En este capitulo me sentí muy pobre ¬¬ de solo describir el hotel y luego falta la mansión… (Yo: Giotto por favor adoptame. Giotto: no ¬¬ aléjate solamente quiero a Tsuna. Tsuna:¡Hiiieee!) Bueno espero que le fuera de su agrado este capitulo. ¿Cuál a sido el sueño más extraño que han tenido? El mío fue que entre a un tipo bosque prohibido, donde salió un payaso gigante que me quería comer, pero como estaba medio ciego se comía a otras personas y crecía más… ok? Que raro. Hahahaha.

Por favor escriban reviews, me ayudan a escribir más rápido, además me encantan leer lo que opinan :D

Bueno kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola minna! Perdón lo se me tarde en actualizar es que me meti en más proyectos n.n

**Ayuki mirai** hahaha LOL perdón este episodio no pude ver las facetas de Tsuna tendría por ver la mansión, pero esta muy entretenido.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **Si! Amor a primera vista… espero que también te guste este cap. n.n

**AlexOkami **ya see odio a Tsuna que vivía con su mamá, hahaha es que no soy del tipo que deja reviews pero lo intentare hacer… pues no se porque como Giotto es un personaje que no sale mucho en KHR pues no se mucho de cómo actuaría, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

**Usagi grecia desu **hahha ya se es todo un pedófilo xD ya se es tan hermoso cuando esta en esas facetas ^.^

**Anle Moto **que bien que te guste n.n y espero que te siga gustando… ya se es una pareja muy difícil de imaginarse y también me choca un poco porque en casi todas son parientes y como que no xD

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Tsuna se despertó y volteo a ver a Giotto que se encontraba dormido en otro asiento del jet. El castaño soltó un suspiro, recordando lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas en el aeropuerto Internacional de Nanimori.

_`¡Hiieee! Por mi culpa vamos a peder el vuelo´ Pensaba el castaño._

_Mientras que a Giotto se le veía muy calmado, como si no se preocupara por peder el vuelo y se fue a documentar. Tsuna estaba súper emocionado porque era la primera vez que se subía en un avión o que salía de Nanimori. Después de unos minutos de espera, regresó Giotto con el castaño._

_" Llegamos tarde, ya no nos dejan abordar el avión" Dijo Giotto muy calmado._

_´¡Que! … Todo fue mi culpa´ pensaba Tsuna con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos. "Perdón Giotto, todo fue mi culpa… Acepto cualquier castigo que me des"_

_"No pasa nada Tsuna. ¿Cómo crees que te voy a castigar? En verdad no hiciste nada malo" Dijo Giotto alzando la mano y con afán de acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza pero cuando acerco su mano el castaño se encogió de hombros y cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando… Un ¿Golpe? Estaba todo rígido y Giotto lo noto así que decidió calmarlo con unos golpecitos leves en la parte superior de la cabeza. Y le susurro dulcemente. "Nunca te dañare Tsuna. No debes temerme" Inmediatamente Tsuna recobró la compostura y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios. Le atraía la idea de una vida mejor y era totalmente compresible. Giotto inflo los cachetes haciéndolo parecer menor. "Además quería viajar como una persona normal… pero bueno tendré que llamar a mi jet" Dijo Giotto en un plan de berrinche._

_¡Que! ¡Tiene un jet! Pensaba Tsuna, que este volteo a ver al pelirrubio con cara de enserio, no me estas mintiendo._

_"Solo tenemos que esperar por un rato. Espera me aquí, no te muevas" Dijo Giotto mientras se daba la vuelta marcando a alguien con su celular._

_Tsuna estaba muy aburrido viendo al pelirrubio hablando por el teléfono, pero no se podía mover de lugar así que miro a su alrededor y divisó una banca, donde se fue a sentar. Estaba tan aburrido que se puso a contar cuantas personas tenían una playera color roja, porque quien sabe pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Pasaron los minutos y llevaba 15 personas contadas y Tsuna empezó a cabecear del sueño que se le había creado por el aburrimiento. Cuando ya estaba en un punto donde estas mas dormido que despierto, Giotto termino de hablar por teléfono y volteo a ver a Tsuna que estaba medio dormido en la banca, si que se acerco y movió un poco a Tsuna para que se despertara. El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos y se sonrojo cunado vio lo cerca que se encontraba la cara de Giotto, con esos ojos profundos viéndolo directamente._

_"En un rato más va a llegar mi jet, no te preocupes, yo te prometí que te llevaría a Italia" Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa en los labios._

Simplemente no es normal que una persona tenga un jet y quiera viajar en un avión comercial, pensaba Tsuna recargándose en su asiento dejando escapar un suspiro.

Tsuna observó todo el jet. Este no era muy grande, ni muy pequeño, era para un grupo de 12 personas. Tenia como una fila de asientos que se podían mover para hablar con el que estaba enfrente o el de atrás. En la parte trasera del avión se encontraba un como sillón muy cómodo. Tsuna se preguntaba que si realmente Giotto no usaba este jet, porque si no era un estúpido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Tsuna ya estaba muy aburrido y apenas habían pasado 2 horas en el avión. 'Espera. ¿Cuantas horas se hacen de Japón a Italia?' Se preguntaba Tsuna. Esperaba qué fueran unas cuantos horas más porque si no iba a estar de flojera, además de que Giotto estaba profundamente dormido.¿Qué iba a hacer en un vuelo tan largo para entretenerse? Pensaba el castaño, así que se paró de su asiento y enseguida una chica se le acercó. Esta tenía un uniforma de una falda, un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color azul marino con un tipo saco que le hacia juego. Tenía un cabello de color rubio con un toque de rojo recogido en una coleta el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de la de la espalda. La chica le empezó a hablar, pero Tsuna no sabía que hacer, puesto que no le entendía ni una sola palabra a la chica y le puso una cara de no te entiendo nada al mismo tiempo que le estaba "sonriendo". Tsuna supuso que la chica que entendió el mensaje de que este no le entendía porque la chica se fue con otra chica la cual le sonrió cálidamente a Tsuna y se acercó. Esta tenía el mismo uniforme y su cabello era de color castaño oscuro que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros.

"Perdón por mi compañera, ella supuso que usted hablaba en Italiano" se disculpó la chica castaña.

"No pasa nada, no tiene nada de que disculparse" dijo Tsuna pensando que esta era la primera ves que alguien le hablan tan bien, después de Giotto. " Ehm... Sólo una pregunta" dijo Tsuna un poco apenado. " ¿Cuantas horas más van a ser de vuelo?.

"Al parecer van a ser trece horas más" dijo la chica muy calmada.

'¡Qué! ¡Trece horas más! Que pretende que me pique los ojos o que haga para entretenerme y para variar Giotto sigue dormido, esto ya es el colmo' pensaba Tsuna un poco desesperado. "Ah ok, muchas gracias" dijo Tsuna secamente. La chica se río ligeramente para que no la escucharan y el castaño la volteo a ver un poco curioso.

"Se ve que no haz viajado mucho" dijo la chica castaña.

"La verdad es que esta es la primera ves que viajo" dijo Tsuna decaído.

" Wow para ser tu primer viaje escogiste uno muy largo" dijo la chica castaña acariciando la cabeza del castaño. "Hmm... Porque no jugamos una partida de cartas" le pregunto la chica.

"¿Una partida de cartas?" Estaba Tsuna muy curioso para saber de que se trataba este juego. "¿Cómo se juega?" Pregunto.

"Hmm pues depende del juego que escojamos" la chica se quedo unos segundo más pensando en que iban a jugar. "Porque no jugamos Buraco o Viuda ya que no tenemos más personas" Tsuna asintió y se fue a la mesa que se encontraba en la parte trasera del avión.

Se acercó la chica rubia donde tuvo una pequeña conversación con la chica castaña y cuando terminaron de hablar la castaña se acercó a Tsuna.

"Muy bien vamos a jugar Buraco" aclaró la chica castaña. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y la chica rubia sacó tres barajas de un cajón que se encontraba en la parte trasera del jet. "Muy bien. Bueno el juego trata que tienes que tienes que bajar líneas de 7 cartas las cuales tienen que ser iguales o pueden se corrida" explicó la chica castaña.

"También tienen que ser 7 cartas para a completar la línea cuando es corrida" preguntó Tsuna.

"Si porque así puedes cerrar la línea e irte" dijo la castaña que luego su compañera le dijo algo que Tsuna no pudo entender. "¡Ah, es cierto! Casi lo olvidaba los jokers y los dos son comodines que solamente puedes usar uno en cada línea pero para tener más puntos en mucho mejor tener la mayor cantidad de líneas limpias posibles". Aclaro la castaña.

"A ver si entiendo, te dan tus cartas"

"Para ser exacta son once cartas" interrumpió las chica castaña.

"Muy bien son once cartas que tienes que bajar líneas de siete cartas las cuales tienen que ser del mismo número o todas del mismo palo si son corrida, puedes usar un comodín por línea que son los jokers y el dos" repitió Tsuna.

"Exacto, muy fácil en realidad" declaró la chica castaña muy contenta. "Una vez que te acabes tus once cartas pides que te den tu Buraco, que son otras once cartas las cuales también tienes que bajar para poder irte, ah si no te puedes ir si no tienes mínimo una línea cerrada, porque si no son puntos malos".

"Creo que te entiendo" dijo Tsuna.

'¡¿Qué?! No entiendo ni madres que el joker es comodín al igual que otra carta y tienes que cerrar líneas y que no se que. Y al principio te dan once cartas para que después te den más cartas' pensaba con desesperación Tsuna.

"Es mas fácil de lo que piensas" dijo la chica. "Muy bien lo ultimo que me falta de explicarte es que si tu empiezas tomas una carta del montón que se encuentra en el centro y checas si te sirve a tu juego, si no te sirve la pones en el montón para que el siguiente vea si le sirve o no" Trato de explicar la chica "Si te sirve la carta del montón, pues tomas todo el montón para poder bajar mas líneas y cerrarlas, ah si casi lo olvido no puede agarrar una carta del montón si la línea la tienes abajo y por lo menos tienes que tener el par para que se haga tercia y la bajes"

'Ahora si me revolví' Pensaba Tsuna.

La chica castaña veía que Tsuna ponía una cara de desesperación porque no había entendido el juego, así que se río muy bajito para que el castaño no la escuchara.

"Es más fácil entenderlo cuando estas jugándolo" dijo la chica cuando tomaba su lugar en la mesa, mientras que la pelirrubia se encontraba revolviendo las cartas.

"Bien empecemos" dijo la chica castaña.

"Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta" dijo Tsuna algo apenado.

"Si claro" dijo la castaña muy sonriente.

"Etto.. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

La chica se río un poco y luego volteo a ver a Tsuna y le contestó "Pensaba que iba a ser una pregunta relacionada con el juego. Bueno su nombre es Noemi" presentó a la chica pelirrubia. "Y yo soy Vittoria" dijo Vittoria con una sonrisa. " Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"… Yo soy Tsunayoshi, pero me gusta más que me llamen Tsuna"

"Muy bien Tsuna, vamos a ver como se te dan las cartas" dijo Vittoria repartiendo las cartas, al mismo tiempo que Noemi estaba haciendo los buracos.

Pasaron las horas y Tsuna no había ganado ni una sola partida, pero la verdad es que los tres se la estaban pasando muy bien.

"En verdad Tsuna si que estas salado" dijo Vittoria.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no te da ni una, y pocas veces haz cerrado una línea" dojo Vittoria muy divertida. Noemi se acercó a Vittoria y le dijo algo que en consecuencia Vittoria se río y le contesto algo a Noemi. "Tsuna Noemi ya sabe porque estas tan salado"

"¡Enserio! Y porque es" Tsuna estaba muy emocionado por saber la respuesta.

"Si, es porque tienes a alguien que te ama y eso hace que no tengas nada de suerte" dijo Vittoria muy divertida.

"¡Hiiiee! No es verdad" gritó Tsuna.

"A ver dinos, quien es este enamorado" insistía Vittoria en plan de juego.

"¡No es nadie!"

"Hay si claro, entonces porque estas tan sonrojado. Claro que si tines alguien detrás de ti, es que eres tan lindo" decía Vittoria al mismo tiempo que alborotaba el cabello de Tsuna.

En otra parte del avión estaba Giotto profundamente dormido hasta que lo despertó todo ese alboroto que había, así que trató de volverse a dormir pero al ver que el ruido no lo dejaba decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, se estiró un poco en su lugar y se sacudió el pelo, para después levantarse y ver que Tsuna estaba jugando con las sobrecargos, pero lo que lo saco de lugar fue cuando escucho su conservación.

"Ya dinos ¿Quién es este enamorado que tienes? Y que no te deja tener suerte"

'¿Qué? Tsuna tiene un enamorado'

"¡Que no tengo ninguno!"

'¡Ah! Que bien no es nadie, ya estaba a punto de investigar sobre él. ¡Espera porque me interesa tanto eso!' pensaba Giotto.

"Jefe, ya se despertó" Dijo Vittoria, que después Tsuna volteo a ver al pelirrubio con una sonrisa.

'Que lindo es' pensó Giotto. "¿Qué están jugando?"

"Buraco" dijo Tsuna todavía con la sonrisa en su cara.

"Jefe no se quiere unir al juego y ayudarle a Tsuna porque anda muy salado" dijo Vittioria que en respuesta Tsuna se sonrojo.

"Claro porque no, haber Tsuna que es lo que tienes" Tsuna mostro sus cartas a Giotto el cual dejo escapar un suspiro. "En verdad que estas salado, bueno vamos a ver que podemos hacer"

Pasaron las horas y Tsuna se quedó dormido en media partida, se encontraba recargado en el hombro de Giotto y este estaba muy tranquilo viendo al Tsuna dormir al mismo tiempo que apantallaba que estaba poniendo atención en el juego.

El jet aterrizó y Giotto despertó con mucha suavidad a Tsuna y le dijo que ya habían llegado, este enseguida se incorporó y se despidió de Vittoria y Noemi y bajo del jet, donde le dijo Giotto que subiera en el carro. Tsuna simplemente observo que este tenia la vista de ser muy caro.

'Enserio que a Giotto le gusta gastar dinero a lo estúpido, yo creo que con el dinero de este carro hubiera sobrevivido por muchos años' pensaba Tsuna. Giotto le abrió la puerta del copiloto donde Tsuna se sentó luego Giotto se subió en el lado del piloto, donde arranco a toda velocidad. Pasarón alrededor de treinta minutos cuando llegaron a su destino. Tsuna se bajo del carro y miro la mansión la cual era extremadamente grande y su futuro hogar.

* * *

Perdón, perdón, ya se me tarde mucho en actualizar, es que tuve exámenes y empecé una nueva historia y me entretuve mucho. Bueno en el prox. Capitulo Tsuna tendrá su safavi en la mansión de Giotto y empezara a conocer a sus amigos :D

No se si alguien lera esto pero a lo mejor me tarde un poco en subir el prox. Capitulo porque puede que me castiguen por las calificaciones aunque saque 8.8 de promedio ¬¬ Y pues también porque voy a escribir un libro sobre (aquí va el choro) Que los humanos creamos tecnologías que quieren superar la ley natural y pues una vez los científicos logran crear la maquina perfecta y por consecuencia se abre las puertas del inframundo, dejando libres a los demonios, los cuales beben sangre humana al igual que comen las almas humanas. Y pues casi toda la raza humana llega a la extinción, dejando a unos contados vivos. (ese fue el prólogo ¬¬) La historia es sobre que un demonio con apariencia humana sube a la Tierra y encuentra a una bebé humana, la cual no mata, pero si la deja al cuidado de un grupo de humanos. Pasan los años y te pasan que esta chica odia a los demonios, por lo que le hicieron a los humanos y los quiere exterminar, así que se une a un grupo que extermina demonios porque se entera que el Señor Rey de los Demonios subió a la Tierra y esta lo quiere matar (ya que es el rey, me entienden, verdad? ^.^) y el libor trata de todo lo que sufre en el camino para llegar al castillo de El Señor Rey Demonio (me gusta decir eso n.n) y así pero me podrían ayudar a buscarle un nombre a la chica, me gustó el nombre de Mara o Kira, pero esta me suena muy Death Note, así por favor me harían un gran favor n.n Ah! Y otra pregunta ustedes si leerían este libro si se lo encontraran?

(la chica es muy fuerte, muy valiente, odia con todo su ser a los demonios, tiene como una mascara para separar sus sentimientos con la vida, porque por dentro ella es muy débil y sensible).


End file.
